Jack Gets Ill
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Jack gets ill and calls Ianto for help.


Jack Gets Ill

Ianto's phone buzzed on the bedside table, he rubbed his face with one hand, Answering the phone he asked rather gruffly.

"The worlds not ending is it?"

"..i don't think so.." came the rather hoarse and quiet reply.

"Jack..what's wrong are you okay?" Ianto questioned a little worried now Jack was never this quiet.

"...no..." was the simple reply he recieved although it was difficult to hear.

"Don't move Jack im coming" when he received no witty reply Ianto definitely knew something was wrong.

He hung up and hurried out of bed pulling on some jogging pants and a jacket he slipped on his trainers and grabbed his car keys. He drove fast but not enough to get pulled over and delayed further. Pulling up in the torchwood parking lot he parked quickly and hurried across the plaza. He stood on the lift and waited he knew Jack would know he was there, sure enough a few minutes later the lift began to descend. Ianto shivered a bit he jumped off the lift for the last few feet and rushed up to Jack's office. Sliding down the ladder landing with a bit of a huff as he hit the floor he turned slowly looking for Jack.

There he was curled up in a ball on the bed face flushed hair stuck to his forehead. Ianto rushed over.

"Jack?" he asked lifting him up slightly.

Jack just groaned heavily. Pressing his hand to Jack's head gently Ianto stroked his back soothingly.

"Your burning up. Are you cold?" he asked softly.

Jack nodded a little. Ianto pulled him back up to the top of the bed propping him up against the pillows he Lent down and whispered to him quietly.

"Hold tight for a minute okay ill be right back". Ianto clambered back up the ladder and headed for the medical bay first.

Rifling through Owen's medical supplies he picked up some pain killers, some headache tablets for later and lastly a dish. Then he ran up to the kitchenette grabbing a flannel and filling up the dish with some warm water. Once that was done Ianto headed back to Jack without trying to spill to much of the water in his hurry and grabbing a blanket from the chair on his way past. Sliding back down the ladder then lifting the dish down once hed reached the bottom Ianto rushed back over to Jack's side.

Jack was still hot and sweaty but shivering madly non the less. Ianto set everything down on the bedside table then sat down next to Jack softly.

"Here.." he said gently pulling Jack's head up onto his lap.

He covered Jack in the blanket to keep him warmer he was covered in a cold sweat which was not helping anything. Once that was done Ianto took the flannel and dipped it into the warm water holding Jack's head carefully thumb stroking his cheek to keep him calm. Ianto wiped Jack's face softly and carefully with the warm cloth then wiped his forehead gently he did this until the flannel was no longer warm then put it back in the dish. Pulling the blanket higher up around Jack's shoulders he peered down at the man in his lap. Eyes clamped shut tight hands gripping the blanket tightly teeth clenched harshly.

"Jack...here..come on lean up a second.." he said propping Jack up again holding his shoulder in a firm grip. Reaching over to the bedside table he took the pain killers and took out two before throwing the box back onto the table.

"Here...come..on..take these" he said putting them in Jack's mouth he reached down to the side of the bed and held the bottle of water to Jack's lips tilting it carefully.

Jack swallowed hard then sighed breathing deep. Ianto lowered him back into his lap slowly. He rested his hand on Jack's head and stroked his hair.

"Those should help soon and maybe you can get a little sleep" he whispered to Jack.

He smiled when he noticed Jack's eyes where already closed. Leaning back against the head board he continued to stroke Jack's hair softly letting his own eyes slide closed.

About 4 hours later. Ianto jerked awake as a soft ".....Iann..nto..." came from his lap. He looked down to see Jack had stopped shivering and a little bit of colour had returned to his face. He pressed his hand to Jack's forehead again.

"your still very hot but at least you look a bit better. How do you feel?" He questioned Jack smiling softly.

"...M..much..better...although....my...m.." "throat hurts?" Ianto offered. Jack just nodded.

"I hate to say this but your losing your voice you may have to be quiet for a few days". Ianto tried to stifle the small giggle that followed.

"WAIT I CA..nt..i have...important....ph..p..." Jack paused then looked up at Ianto grimacing as his head pounded when he moved then mouthed to Ianto i think i just lost it.

Ianto giggled "shouting...doesn't help ...at all Jack. Here" he said handing him the headache tablets and the bottle of water. Jack took his tablets then smiled at Ianto he went to speak then paused.

"don't worry i can make your phone calls for you Jack and i can get the team together in the morning and explain. I don't think the girls are going to mind but Owen's going to rub the fact you cant answer him right in you face" Ianto smiled at the look of panic on Jack's face.

"Dont worry ill defend you now come on lets get some more sleep". Ianto shuffled the pillows laying down more comfortably he pulled Jack to his chest wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him close he stroked at Jack's hair again waiting till Jack had fell asleep before whispering to him softly.

"I'm always here for you Jack always i love you" He closed his eyes drifting off into a content sleep.


End file.
